The Sketch
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Gibbs sees a sketch and wonders to himself what it holds could it be possible...?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sheet of paper a half filled ink pen and my very vivid imagination.

A/N this is my fist fic so please be nice read and review.

The office was almost deserted. The work day was officially over. There were only a few people left finishing up the last of their tasks and paperwork. The sky was a bright orange colour. The sun was almost down and a cool breeze was starting up. It was a really welcome breeze after the heat wave that had hit the area. About twenty minutes later the sun had fully set and the sky was clear and starry. If you just looked up at the sky you would have seen the Milky Way. It was a beautiful night for star gazing.

The building was now completely deserted except for two agents that were still working tiredly, both hunched over their respective desks. He was working on a case to catch a man suspected of espionage. The sound of keys being pressed on the keyboard and the ruffling of papers could be heard in the distance. He was really intent on catching the "scumbag". He was concentrating really hard on the information in front of him.

She was busy doing a profile on the suspect. Gathering information on him was not an east task but she had pulled it off using her contacts in other places. It had taken her a lot of time and effort into finding out what she now knew about him. She was tired and hungry and really, really needing sleep. She typed out the report and filed the last of her papers away carefully arranging everything in order. Then she stood up, picked up her belongings in one hand the report in the other and walked over to his desk.

He was buried too deep into his work to notice that she was standing on the other side of is desk waiting to hand him her report and leave. She waited a while not wanting to disturb him, but she did want to leave as soon as she could. She could not bear to be in the same room as him without feeling nervous or weird and now with no Tony or McGee here it was more difficult than ever. There was no on that she could take her frustration on. She cleared her throat in the hope that she might get his attention and sure enough it worked.

He looked up at her through his spectacles. She hated when he did that because it always gave her the impression that he was analyzing her every move and more often that not she was correct in thinking so. She handed him the report which he accepted and then waited for him to give her permission allowing her to leave. When she saw that he made no sign of allowing her to go she sighed and sat down at her desk again taking out a pencil and piece of blank paper from the first draw of her desk.

She knew that he did not like company and would rather be at home working on his boat in his basement but there was something on his mind and he was using the most obvious way to be distracted. He turned his monitor and chair to face her, just to watch her. There was no better time then now to just observe her and admire her without anyone else coming in the way. She sat at her desk scribbling something down and he just looked at her without giving too much away. She made his heart stop and beat faster both at the same time. She made him feel like a kid in love again… Yes even though he was not a kid anymore he was definitely in love with her although he was not sure if she felt the same way about him. He knew that she would also sit there at her desk until he gave her permission to leave.

He looked up again after about an hour and saw that she was still busy doodling something on the paper. He stood up quietly and walked up to her desk until he was right behind her. It was only then he realised what she was working on. Tony had mentioned to him that Kate was good at sketching. He looked down at the almost finished piece of art. In it he saw himself exactly down to the short haircut and strong jaw line. Then he saw that the eyes in the sketch were less piercing and less judgmental. His eyes were sparkling and he had a million dollar smile that rarely showed up on his face now. It took him a few seconds to realise that this was how she saw him. The artist's view and opinion of the subject.

"You have a bit too much sparkle in the eyes there Kate". She jumped at the sound of his voice right behind her. She took her arm and tried to cover the piece that she was working on but realised that it was too late already. He was too good at sneaking up behind people and not saying anything. It was something he had learnt in the army. She blushed a deep shade of crimson. This was one of the most embarrassing things that had happened to her in a long time. 'How long were you standing there?" She was now really feeling uncomfortable. "Long enough to see what you working on" he smiled a full smile. It was one that she had seen only once or twice.

When she looked out the window again she saw that that the sky had changed. There were now a few clouds but the stars could still be seen. She looked at her watch not realizing how fast he time had flew by. She started gathering her things and whether Gibbs gave his permission or not she knew that she had to leave. The situation earlier had put her in a very vulnerable position. It would mean that she would have to explain things to him that she was not even sure of herself. Better to sort herself out first and then the rest of the world she thought. She did not want to deal with it right now, it can wait. She picked up her handbag and her sketch pad and walked towards the elevator without a word.

When he saw that she was leaving he grabbed his bag and coat and rushed out after her. He wanted to know about the sketch. What was going on n her mind when she drew it? Why did she give him such sparkling eyes when she didn't really ever see them like that? And how often did he give such a good smile. He knew that he was grumpy most of the time so how did she get it so accurately? He was not going to let this one go, not a chance in hell. It was way too good to let up the chance.

He got to the elevator just as the doors were closing. He put his foot in the way of the sensors and it opened up again. Kate felt the heat and colour rise in her cheeks. This was not going to be easy. He stepped in and pressed the button to the ground floor. It started moving too slowly for her and way too fast for him. She wanted to get out of there and he wanted to stay like that forever. It was now the battle of the wills for them. She was winning, the elevator picked up speed. He had to do something really fast. He walked over to the control console and pushed in the emergency button.

The elevator came to an abrupt halt and almost all the lights had been switched off except the one in the corner. She could feel the heat creep up her neck and face and a shiver ran down her spine. She could not bring herself to look at him, she did not trust herself to speak in the fear that she would say something now and would regret later. "Something on your mind Kate?" there was a bit of humor in his voice. "No not at all Gibbs, I'm just really tired and I need to get home". She was trying really hard to not look at him. "What was the sketch about?" "Nothing I was bored so I started doodling and I didn't realise it until you had sneaked up behind me". "Is that all?" He took a step toward her. "Yes" She took a step back and found her back coming into contact with the wall of the elevator. She swore silently. She was trapped on the wrong side. "There's nothing else to it?" He took a step closer. "No" "Are you sure?" He was now an inch from her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. When she gave no answer he raised both his arms, palms on the wall and his body now in contact with hers. She drew a sharp breath. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing more to it." She did not move but raised her eyes to meet his. They were deep blue and they had the sparkle that she had captured in the sketch. She loved those blue eyes the most. It spoke volumes, even when he did not say anything.

She didn't notice before how tall he was but now she was fully aware. She saw the lines etched in his face, where all the creases would form when he frowned, when he was angry and especially when he smiled and his eyes crinkled up. She loved when that happened he looked really awesome when his eyes crinkled up. He smelled good too. It was a strong powerful smell. It showed his personality. It was strong and commanding and could make an impression without saying anything. The scent complemented the man. There was also a feint hint of sawdust. She liked it. His body was now pressed to hers and she could hear his heart beat.

She felt so good up against him. He knew that she was something special and that there was something that she was not telling him. Sketch or no sketch he was going to find out. Today… Here… Now… Her scent was alluring. He wanted to stay in it forever. Her breathing became more shallow and he felt her heat beating faster. So this was the effect that he had on her and this was only close contact. He liked seeing her squirm like this. He now knew that it was not a one sided attraction. He moved his head closer to hers smelling her hair and then her neck. He removed his one hand from the wall and placed his finger on her temple allowed it to run down to her cheek and then her neck. Slowly he moved his finger to her chin and lifted her face to that he could see her fully. He traced a line with his mouth from her neck to her chin and then just brushed her lips with his. It was the most sensuous feeling that he had ever experienced. He did not want to stop there but he had no idea of what her thoughts were. He pulled away a little and she leaned into him not wanting to break the contact… the spell… the moment. He was not sure when they would get another one like this.

He pulled her close to him and locked her in his arms her face still looking at his. He brought his face down until his lips touched hers. She did not move, allowed him to kiss her lightly and when she still did not flinch he decided to deepen it breaking it only when their lungs screamed for air. Even then it was broken unwillingly. Unsatisfied with the break she leaned into him and kissed him again. He was one really happy man right now. The bags, handbag and sketch book lay forgotten on the floor.

They broke away this time because of his phone that had begun to ring. It was one of the other team members. He was calling to say that the elevator had been stuck for about ten minutes so he should use the stairs. Gibbs smiled and his eyes crinkled up and simply said "yes Ducky." He pulled out the emergency button and the elevator sprang to life moving down to ground floor in one swift movement. The doors opened and before Kate could exit he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him questioningly and he said "Don't think that the sketch has way too much sparkle now." He smiled and let her go. He was going to have an exceptionally great day tomorrow.


End file.
